nefariousgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Would You Date a Supervillain?
"Would You Date a Supervillain?" is a new television show within the world of Nefarious, already boasting a viewership of 3 million people; even heroes tune in to watch. The show is hosted by Manfred Frowney, featuring three supervillains and potential love interests on a stage similar to that of "The Dating Game."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dating_Game During this segment, there is a chance to earn three achievements; "Office Romance," "The Dating Game," and "Dark Pact." Introduction After Crow kidnaps all the monarchs, he is approached by Prince Malachite, who explains that before he had been kidnapped, he was to appear on the game show. Initially, Crow is opposed to the idea, stating that they do not have time. However, Becky interrupts the conversation and encourages Crow to appear on the show as a contestant, estimating the rise in popularity could help in spreading fear of Crow and his empire. Crow reluctantly agrees and states that it had better not be a waste of his time. Bachelorette 1: Mayapple Upon arriving on set, Crow decides it is ''absolutely ''a waste of his time. The bachelors consist of Crow himself, Malachite, and the enchantress Malice. The first bachelorette introduced is Princess Cherry Mayapple. The first question she poses to the contestants is "How would you prepare for a date with me?" Crow can respond with the following options: * Build a giant robot * Bake a picnic lunch * What's a date? Malachite will respond with some flirtation and heat-related wordplay (Mayapple will be impressed with his honesty), and Malice will devise a plan to take the kingdom from her and later become her partner so both parties could prosper economically. Mayapple's second question strays from the script when she asks if her bachelors truly view themselves as villains. Crow's options are: * No * Deflect * Lie These responses indicate that Crow does not actually view himself as a villain. Malachite answers that he is a lover, not a fighter, and the media loves to portray him as the "bad boy demon lord." Malice briefly laments a mistake which had earned her the title villain despite her life of noble deeds before the incident. After the contestants share their answers, the player can act as the audience and cast their vote for who Mayapple should date. Mayapple will outright refuse to date Crow regardless of how many votes he gets, opting for Malice instead if Crow is chosen. She will happily accept Malachite or Malice. Bachelorette 2: Becky The second bachelorette to make an appearance is Becky Rockler. Her first question is about what kind of benefits she would receive while working under the bachelors. Crow can select the following options: * Pay raise * Dental plan * Paid time off Malachite flirtatiously offers an office jacuzzi set up in the lobby and Malice will offer Becky her very own kingdom. After all the answers are given, Becky then asks the contestants what they would write to her in a love letter. Crow will suddenly remember the letter from Kaptain Man that he agreed to deliver to Becky. Crow's options are: * Pretend you wrote it * Deliver it as promised (Earns the "Dark Pact" achievement) * Crumple it up and improvise No matter what Crow chooses, Becky will not reciprocate Kaptain Man's feelings and a lone viewer (heavily implied to be Kaptain Man) will react in anguish, either to being rejected or to Crow betraying their agreement. Choosing Crow as the crowd favorite this time will result in Becky agreeing to date him, unlocking the "Office Romance" achievement. Bachelorette 3: Ariella Much to Malachite's shock and dismay, Princess Ariella is introduced as the final bachelorette. She asks the contestants to describe a sunny afternoon with her. Every answer for Crow will be a resounding no with him stating he would hang himself after consuming arsenic, cyanide, and candy corn. Malice offers Ariella a chance to fight with a legion of ancient horrors, followed by relaxing together with a bottle of fizz. Malachite will stumble over his words trying to come up with a response but ultimately folds, losing his confident demeanor. He admits to reading the propaganda her kingdom sends, admiring her determination, and how he wishes he could stand up to his terrifying sister. Abruptly, Malachite openly declares his love for the dwarven princess, committing act of high treason to his nation. Ariella decides that she and Malachite could work together to bring down Tephra and stop the war between their nations. Aftermath After returning to the Sovereign, Becky informs everyone that any dates will have to wait until after their plan is completed. She informs Crow that Princess Tephra is sending a trainload of soldiers to Crow's fortress in Bramble Flats in response to her brother's act of treason. Ariella offers to come along with Crow to intercept the train, and together, the two go to Rattletrack Railway to confront Tephra's army. Trivia * Manfred Frowney, the host, is a backer-contributed character. * The set of "Would You Date A Supervillain?" is actually located on the same in-game map as the Sovereign, far to the right of the ship. Under normal gameplay circumstances, the player should never be able to reach this area. * Malice is the only contestant that isn't male, she will also try to seduce the princesses.